


Saturday Morning

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slight miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before that day, Nicole had no idea that Saturday mornings were supposed to be spent a certain way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

Waverly shuffled out of Nicole's bedroom, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she went. Nicole, who was sitting with her back pressed up against one of the arms of her couch reading a book, glanced up and smiled. "Morning Baby. How did you sleep?"  
Waverly gave her girlfriend a once over and pouted. "How could you?" She asked before doing an about face and moving toward the kitchen.  
"What did I do?" Nicole asked, as her face fell and her stomach began to turn in nervous knots.  
When she didn't get a response, she set her book down and quickly made her way over to where her girlfriend had just disappeared to. "Wave?" The brunette had her back facing Nicole and was focused intently on something on the counter in front of her. "Waverly? What's going on?"  
The youngest Earp turned around wearing a brilliant smile and wielding two bowls of cereal that had been filled to the brim. Nicole's face expression changed from one of fear to one of confusion. "Okay, now you have completely lost me. Are you mad at me?"  
Waverly shook her head and looked up at Nicole with bright eyes. "Not even close." She said with a giggle.  
"Alright, what was all that about then?"  
"You're doing Saturday morning wrong." Waverly offered up simply.  
"What?" Nicole scrunched up her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly to the side.  
Waverly gestured to the living room with her head. "Relax Officer, I'll show you. Go sit down."  
Nicole remained where she was. Waverly rolled her eyes and set down the bowls before walking over to Nicole and kissing the taller woman on the cheek. "Trust me okay?"  
"Okay." Nicole said softly.  
Waverly grinned and pushed Nicole gently towards the living room. "Good, now go and sit down."  
Nicole raised her hands in mock surrender. "I'm going, geez. You're grumpy in the morning." She said teasingly.  
Waverly stuck out her tongue and Nicole couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked. The brunette fixed Nicole with a glare and the redhead all but ran out of the room.  
Once she was settled back on the couch, Nicole looked back at Waverly in anticipation. The girl in question walked skillful into the room and set one bowl on the coffee table in front of Nicole and the other a couple feet down from it, without spilling a drop of milk. "Okay, first of all, Saturday mornings are not for reading. That's more of a Sunday afternoon kind of activity."  
Nicole nodded. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."  
"Second of all, it's cereal for breakfast, or nothing at all."  
"How many more rules are there? Should I be taking notes?"  
Waverly sat down and knocked her shoulder into Nicole's. "Shut up, and no, there is only one more, but it's the most important, so pay attention."  
Nicole leaned forward. "Shoot."  
Waverly smirked. "Lastly, every Saturday morning should be spent watching cartoons with someone that you love; whether it be your older sister, or your adorably annoying girlfriend."  
Nicole burst into a fit of laughter. "Seriously Wave? You had me thinking I was going to be sleeping on the couch for a month. You were just mad that you didn't find me eating Cheerios and watching SpongeBob this morning?"  
"Say what you want Nicole, but this is a long standing Earp tradition."  
"Oh I seriously doubt that Wynonna..."  
Just then, there was a harsh knock on the front door. "Waves, Officer Haughtpants, open up! There isn't any cereal in the homestead and I'm missing Looney Tunes."  
Nicole sighed and Waverly smiled triumphantly. "You chose me. Earp craziness is just part of the deal."  
Nicole stood up and kissed Waverly on the forehead before going to answer the door. "Oh I'm fully aware of what I've gotten myself into. Purgatory would be such a boring place without the two of you and your shenanigans."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave me a comment and a kudos. If you would like to see more from me, and I hope you do, leave me a prompt either on here or on tumblr at http://rosewilliams1736.tumblr.com/  
> Until next time!  
> ~RoseWilliams15  
> P.S. I'll admit that this is not my best work. I've been having a hard time writing lately so this was my way of trying to get back into the groove.


End file.
